Where Would You Be Without Me?
by ImNotAPsychopath
Summary: Tony gets hurt and the Hulk / Bruce is worried. Written with TheBustyBarmaid


"Oh shit." Tony gulped before being slammed into a building by the tail of a giant lizard creature.

"NO SMASH METAL MAN! HULK SMASH YOU!" Hulk saw what had happened and came to Tony's rescue by pounding the lizard into the dirt. Once he was done, he looked at Tony. "NEED PUNY BANNER?"

Tony winced. "No. I'm fine. Keep going, Hulk." He gave a small reassuring smile.

Hulk gave him a look. "IF METAL MAN SAY SO."

Tony sighed in relief at Hulk darting away before wincing and grabbing his side, where there was a chunk of metal taken out of his suit, exposing his side and a bloody gash that was long and deep. "Fuck." He whispered, closing his eyes and biting his lip. "JARVIS, make sure no one can find me. They need to focus on the battle. Not me." He mumbled.

"Sir, that's not the most-"

"Just do it!" Tony snapped before he felt his gaze swim.

"Yes, sir." JARVIS sighed and he blacked out.

"WHERE IS METAL MAN?" Hulk roared. The battle was over and Hulk couldn't find Tony.

"Does anyone know where Tony is?" Steve yelled and everyone shook their head. "That's not good." Steve sighed. "JARVIS, where is he?"

"He's currently unconscious-"

"What?!" Steve balked.

"-And before he blacked out, he told me not to tell you in fear that you would leave the battle in favor of taking care of him."

"HULK WANT FIND METAL MAN!"

"Go ahead, Hulk." Steve nodded. Hulk jumped off and began hunting around for any sign of the Iron Man armour.

"Sir?" JARVIS's voice was distant. "Hulk is close-"

"FOUND METAL MAN!" Hulk came over and scooped up Iron Man and held him close to his chest, roaring for the others.

Tony winced. "Hulk, put me down-"

"HULK PROTECT METAL MAN!"

Tony winced again. "I get that, but-"

"You alright up there, Iron Ass?" Clint came running toward them, leaping over rubble.

"Fuck you, Avian Asshole."

"I'm gonna go with no. That wasn't the best comeback." Clint stopped a few feet away from Hulk and looked up at Tony.

"Fuck you." Tony hissed.

Clint made a distant hand motion as he got a call on the com. "Hulk's got him."

"Remind me to make your arrows explode in your face next time." Tony spat out.

"Uh, huh. You go do that." Clint said distractedly, in between answering the other's questions. Tony's eye twitched and he hissed quietly. "The others are on their way." Clint looked back up at the two of them. "You okay?"

"HULK PROTECT."

"You're doing a good job, Jade Jaws."

"Go circle around somewhere else!" Tony snapped.

"But you're so noticeable." Clint grinned cheekily at him.

"Says the guy wearing a purple leotard."

"Wore. Haven't worn that thing in years."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Same difference. You still wore it."

Clint shrugged. "The life of a carnie."

"Which sucks for you."

"Eh."

Tony's eyes fluttered suddenly. "Shit . . ." He whispered, closing his eyes as he weakened.

Clint reached for the comm. "Guys, step it up!"

Cap's voice came through. "Just a few yards away."

"What's going on?" Nat's voice came through.

"Tony's about to pass out and Hulk's getting fidgety."

"Why?"

"Um, I see evidence of blood, but Jade Jaws here won't let me close enough to look."

"HULK PROTECT METAL MAN!"

"Put Hulk on." Nat ordered.

"Um, how? He keeps backing up every time I try to get close."

"Hit him with a silent arrow."

"He's watching me!" Clint through up his hands, frustrated.

"Have Cap distract him." Natasha ordered. Clint sighed and went back out of the crater, passing Cap to find a vantage point. "Got one?"

"Got him." Clint sighted and held it at ready.

"Shoot."

Tony groaned as he woke up, his vision swimming. "Shit . . ." He groaned softly.

Clint looked up from his report. "You with us, Tony?"

"Barely." Tony groaned.

"Better than not at all." Clint put down his stuff and sat gently next to Tony.

"True." Tony sighed.

"So, you scared the crap out of Hulk."

"Really?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Yup. Congrats."

"Is he okay now?"

"Hasn't woken from the tranq. Had to hit him with three."

"Seriously?" Tony blinked.

"Yup. He wouldn't stand down."

Tony sighed. "Fine. Where is he?"

Clint jerked his head towards the wall on Tony's other side. "Over there, We didn't think it would be a good idea to separate you from him."

Tony nodded. "Good idea. Go on. I wanna talk to him."

Clint raised an eyebrow. "He's asleep, Tone."

"I'll deal with it." Tony raised his own. "Fly, little birdie. Go home to your nest."

"You're not going to do anything stupid, are you?"

"I never do anything stupid." Tony raised an eyebrow. "I'm a genius."

"You have your moments." Clint got up and stood guard outside of the room.

Tony sighed before limping over to where Bruce laid. "I'm sorry, buddy." Tony mumbled before laying next to him. Bruce didn't move, the tranqs still flowing strongly through his bloodstream. Tony hummed and nuzzled his cheek. They stayed like that until Bruce stirred an hour later. Tony hummed. "You okay?" Bruce groaned and leaned towards Tony. "Brucey?" Bruce groaned and shifted, not entirely awake yet. "Bruce." Tony murmured. "Wake up. Please." Bruce blinked blearily before his eyes slid shut once more. "Brucey."

Bruce groaned. "Whaaa-?"

"I need you to wake up." Tony murmured.

"'M awake."

"I need you to be more awake."

"Jus' five more minutes." Bruce mumbled before turning towards Tony and settling back down.

Tony sighed before laying next to him carefully. "Fine. Five more minutes." He murmured. Bruce hummed and snuggled against him, falling back asleep.

Tony blinked awake. "Hm?" Bruce had grabbed his wrist, frightened because he awoke in a clinical setting. "Hey, Brucey." He murmured, rubbing his back. "It's okay. You're safe." Bruce whined in response and tried to open his eyes. Tony kissed the top of his head. "Bruce, open your eyes." Bruce opened his eyes and blearily cast them about the room, before seeing Tony next to him. "Hey, buddy." Tony murmured, rubbing his back gently.

"T- tony…?"

"How you feeling?"

"Tired." Bruce shifted more towards Tony. "And hungry."

"Do you want me to get you food?"

"Stay." Bruce looked up at him. "Was worried."

"I know." Tony kissed the top of his head. "But I'm okay. And worried about you now."

"Just tired. Other Guy not playing nice."

"Sorry." Tony kissed his forehead.

"Mmm. Better now."

"Good." Tony murmured.

Bruce let the silence prevail for a moment before asking, "So, just how many tranqs did you guys use?"

"No idea." Tony shrugged. "I was out before they tranqed you."

"Not helpful."

Tony shrugged. "Sorry."

"Well, I feel gross. How long have we been out of it?"

"I don't know! I just woke up too!"

Bruce looked around. "Where are the others?"

"Outside."

"Oh. Should we call them in?"

"No." Tony hummed, snuggling close to Bruce. Bruce huffed and smiled. Tony hummed. "I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm glad you're okay too." Bruce yawned, not fully over the tranqs yet.

"I don't know where I would be without you, truth be told." Tony murmured into Bruce's neck.

"Mmm. Let's not find out."

"Definitely not."


End file.
